Matrix: Broken Ties and Unforseen Concsequences
by David Carpenter
Summary: The world was created for man and creature alike. It was not to be held in the hands of any one race. We thought we were gods, but the consequences to come would prove us wrong.
1. Broken Ties

B166ER Trial Causes Controversy  
Written by Mark Reckenson  
  
The world we have always known is changing. Day by day technology grows stronger. It all began when the first light bulb was created, and in today's time it has lead to the creation of robots. We do not fear them though. For many years we have lived peacefully knowing that we were covered in a blanket of safety, but now the blanket is being pulled off our backs. The fear which was once hidden deep in misty shadows is surfacing. It all started two weeks ago when the robot servant B166ER rose up against his masters and struck them down with his blood stained hands. This was the first time any robot has ever taken actions against a human. B166ER has pleaded guilty to the charges against him. He also says that he will not go down without a fight. In earlier interviews the robot demanded that he have the same rights of any human, and he wanted to be tried fairly.  
  
The case of B166ER will now be heard of the Supreme Court. Ever since B166ER was charged riots have broken out in many different spots around our peaceful nation with robots and humans alike. The B166ER case has recently pulled up a tape that was taken from the security cameras within the home of B166ER's master. The tape shows the robot brutally beating his master and his guest. Some rumors say that when the tape was shown in court many of the spectators had to leave the room. Many human supporters are finding it odd that the tape only now became found. The odds are stacking against the robotic race. If B166ER is sentenced his race might be in immediate danger. Of course I am not in favor of this. Robots to me are humans in different bodies. SWAT forces have been called in to protect the Supreme Court. The day of verdict is coming, and arguments are beginning to up rise.  
  
Last weekend the judge of the B166ER's case was threatened by a stranger at his apartment in central New York. He said that around midnight of last Saturday he received a strange call. The call supposedly said that if B166ER was found guilty the judge would get the chance to regret it. Sources lead to believe that the call was from a robot supporter of B166ER. If things keep going the way they are we might all live to regret it. The bonds that human and robot created are breaking under the uncontrolled pressure of hatred and racism. This wouldn't be the first time in the history of our nation this has happened. If you have ever read history books you will know what I mean. Back in the 19th century ties were broken with African American slaves, and war broke lose. You think we would've learned from our foolish mistakes of being held against ones will.  
  
The life's we knew our being slowly changed. The world around us has evolved into something we cannot control. We have created things that were dreams in our past. We paid no attention to the system of life, and we created our own friends. Now the unforeseen consequences that lied under the blankets are being shown. The sins of our ancestors will affect our future generation. Can we call ourselves gods? What will come in the end? What will be our future? I can tell you my fellow Americans. The name of B166ER will be uttered on the lips of future generations to come.  
  
More on page E6  
  
Hope you like the prologue of my story! Don't worry it's all about to unfold. If you hadn't noticed this is a wrap up of the first part of the 2nd Renaissance in The Animatrix. This wrap up will be needed for future chapters!  
  
Consequences 


	2. Personal Probelms

The warm rays of the sun gently rested upon my pale face. In the air I could smell the aroma of a hardy breakfast. I slowly pushed back the heavy wool covers lying across my legs, and shifted my body to the side of the bed. Using what energy I had gained I began to stand up. At first my body started to sway to and fro, but I caught myself on the edge of my nightstand. I looked dazzlingly out my window only to see the clouds painted on a canvas against the blue sky. My heart was filled with a warm friendly feeling. It had been awhile since I had seen a sunny day. The last few weeks had been nothing but cold drizzle.  
  
I slowly dragged my drowsy body across the floor and began to search for a somewhat clean pair of pants and shirt. All around me were piles and piles of dirty clothes. None of them had been washed in at least a month. I had done this routine every day since I began school. Wake up, throw on some dirty clothes, go to school, learn absolutely nothing, and finally go to sleep. My eyes and nose slowly raced across the mountains of my discarded apparel. I always tried to pick out the least stinky ones. So this way I wouldn't be mistreated by the countless bullies at school. When I finally found a clean pair of clothes I quickly got dressed.  
  
Outside my door I could hear the muffled sound of the weatherman on the living room TV. Every morning my mom wakes up and plops down in front of that darned thing. It's been that way since my dad left us. He always loved his job, and now it's calling to him. You see my dad was a police officer in downtown New York, and since the heat has been rising in D.C. his district has been called down to settle things. Of course he felt wrong about going. I mean it took him at least three hours to say good bye. Sometimes late at night I can hear my mom softly crying in her room.  
  
I dread seeing her in the morning. Ever since my dad left my mom and I have had short conversations. The longer he was away the more my mother grew weary and depressed. Day by day she goes deeper into the shadows. I'm afraid that soon she'll be too far in to pull out. I have to face her though. If I avoided her who knows what could happen. I can't let her be alone, not now.  
  
My hand grasped the cold metal of the brass handle, and I pulled my door open slowly. In the hallways I could hear the echo of the news anchors talking about current events. I quietly tip toed down the hallway, and slipped into the kitchen. On the table there laid a plate full of eggs and hash browns. I stared at it, and my stomach began to turn. It had been awhile since mom had made me breakfast, and today I wasn't in the mood for any. I knew that if I told my mom I wasn't hungry she would begin to cry. All she wants to do is care for me while my dad is gone. So I quietly picked up the plate without making any noise, and threw the food down the garbage disposal.  
  
I turned toward the kitchen door, and began to walk into the living room. On the couch I could see my mom. She was wearing her old nightgown, and all around her were bags of empty chips and candy. Her eyes locked on to mine and she gave me a fake smile. The darkness she had so long eluded was reaching her. I walked next to her and kissed her dainty forehead.  
  
My heart fell into my chest, and tears began to form in my eyes. I couldn't let her see me cry so I quickly grabbed my book bag. I slowly began to walk to the front door when I heard the breaking news music on the TV. Fear began to grab my insides as I sat in the shadows of the morning sun. My mom looked at me with the utmost fear, but she quickly turned her attention to the TV.  
  
"We have breaking news coming in from the US Supreme Court," stated the woman anchor in a cool crispy voice.  
  
She began to shuffle her papers, and in her eyes I could see sadness and fear.  
  
"It seems that the verdict of the famed B166ER case has come to a close. He was denied human rights. After the verdict was read riots soon broke out in front of the Supreme Court. It has been reported that heavy losses were endured within police forces. The jurors of the court were taken hostage after the incident, but it has now been stated that they are once again in safe hands. Our nation is growing tensions as the days grow on. Many citizens are even afraid of future war between races. The President has already declared that these fears are far fetched and should not even come to scare the citizens of this great nation. Could it truly be that future war is on the horizon," replied the woman in a shaky tone.  
  
In the distance beyond our house I could hear the faint beep of a school buses horn. My mom looked at me with watery eyes. They shined in the flickering lights of the TV. She gestured to me that she would be ok by shaking her rubbing my head. I looked at her with sad eyes and headed for school. Only one thought ran through my mind. What is this coming to?  
  
. 


	3. Solitude Broken

In the distance I could see the yellow shine of the bus against the early morning sunrise. Shadows of kids swayed back and forth in the windows. My feet crunched on the dew ridden grass as I walked toward the end of our yard. The bus doors quickly swung open, and the silence of morning was broken by the loud laughter of children. My bus driver Mrs. Rees looked at me with a welcoming smile. I had known her since kindergarten, and had earned the right to call her Ree. She was a small lady, but her heart was as big as the bus itself. Mrs. Rees would have done anything to help someone who was in need.  
  
As I walked slowly to the back of the bus where I sat, all the kids blankly stared at me with wide eyes. Many of them thought of me as a nerd, because I was never with the current fads. I just liked being myself. When I sat down the obnoxious laughter began once again. My eyes gazed out the small foggy window as the bus started to move. The buildings began to erode away and the world outside became a mangled blur. While my mind wandered in its own little dream land I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I quickly turned around only to see my best friend Nathan looking at me with curious eyes.  
  
Nathan: "What's wrong Jase? You didn't say anything to me when you sat down."  
  
Jase: "Sorry, it's just....... Well............. Personal problems".  
  
Nathan: "It's your dad isn't it? What happened?"  
  
His eyes skimmed over me, and a worried expression loomed around his face.  
  
Jase: "You probably didn't hear the news, but riots have been breaking out in front of the Supreme Court. The news caster said that there have been many SWAT casualties."  
  
Nathan: "Aw man, ......I bet your dad is fine. I've known him since I met you in first grade, and he always seemed like a strong hearted man. He wouldn't let anything happen, he has too much to live for"  
  
Jase: "You're probably right Nate. It's just.......... Things are getting bad around the home. My mom has already lost so much hope. She hardly even speaks to me now. Watching TV is the only thing she has done since he left."  
  
Nathan: "I know what you mean Jase. When I was five my dad went into service, and the only thing my mom did was lie in bed after that. I had to take care of myself for two months before my dad returned.  
  
Jase: "Well... At least someone understands. I hope this gets better Nate I really do. Sometimes though I feel bad for the things we do to the robots, and how we treat them unequally. They are just like us, but they can't show it. We keep them bounded by their jobs. When I think like that though I feel as if I am betraying my dad and everything he stands for. He's out there trying to keep peace around the court, but before he left he told me his view on the B166ER case. He said that he felt the robots had no right to be on this earth. He said that they would someday be our downfall if we weren't careful."  
  
Nathan: "I feel the same way you do Jase, but everybody else believes robots should be nothing more than our servants. Were probably the only ones who truly feel bad for what we do to the robots, but hey at least were original hehehehe...."  
  
Jase: "You make everything a joke don't you Nate hehe."  
  
I let out a quick laugh, and my mouth formed a smile for the first time in two days. Nathan looked at me with a satisfied look and snickered, but his attention was quickly drawn away by one of his other friends.  
  
I then laid my head against the soft green plastic vinyl of the bus seat. Memories of my dad began to form as I drifted into a dream land. The once annoying laughter of children became a soft whisper, and the world around me seemed to disappear. My dad's voice echoed through my head, and a vision of him began to form.  
  
Father: "Jase, I want you to be the man of the house while I am away."  
  
Jase: "Dad, don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens while you're gone. You will be back won't you?"  
  
My eyes gazed into his, and tears began to trickle down my pale cheek.  
  
Father: "Yes son, I'll be back. You can absolutely count on that. I could never leave your mom alone."  
  
He let out a weak laugh, and his stern face grew a warm smile. His hand patted my head and he began to walk out the door. Behind me my mom stood washing the tears from her face. My dad slowly turned around and closed the door, but before he did he blew my mother a kiss.  
  
Jase: "Mom..... You know he'll be back. He can't leave us, because he loves us to much."  
  
She bent down and gave me a quick but frail hug. Her body was shaking and she felt like ice.  
  
Mother: "All we can do is pray Jase...... That's all we can do."  
  
My body quivered as a dreamed of the day my dad left, but it was quickly interrupted by loud angry yelling. I quickly opened my eyes, and my nose was filled with the smell of burnt rubber. Outside the windows I could see crowds and crowds of angry construction bots lining the streets. In the far off distance smoke was rising above city scheme. The sky was filled with an overwhelming darkness. I looked around the bus only to see the kids hiding under their seats. Nathan looked at me with a pale expression, and began to speak his voice was shaky.  
  
Nathan: "Jase get down!! Don't let them see you!!"  
  
Jase: "What's going on Nathan how did we get here!?"  
  
Nathan: "They came out of nowhere! That's all I can say. What were you doing?" 

Jase: "I fell asleep, sorry........."  
  
Nathan: "Just don't let them see you. We all had to get down. If they see us they might try to get in the bus."

Jase: "What? Why?"  
  
Nathan: "It's a riot stupid!! Against the B166ER trial....... At least I think so, it just has to be. What else could make them get so out of hand! I knew this thing was going to have a bad outcome!"  
  
The sound of sirens and gunshots could be heard outside the thin metal walls. Someone or something was banging on the side of the bus, and it was easy to tell that whoever it was wanted in. The sound of screaming filled my ears, and I could hear crying.  
  
Nathan: "Can you get a view of what's going on out there Jase? I'm too afraid to look."  
  
Jase: "Ok, I'll look just... hold on."  
  
My arms grasped the cold metal rim of the window, and I slowly lifted my head. My eyes skimmed the crowds outside, and I could see SWAT vans lying behind them. In the back of the crowd I could see robots falling to the ground like heavy stones. The robots that were next to us were trying to break open the side of the bus. I looked back to Nathan and shook my head.  
  
In the front aisle way I could see Ree laying down and she was staring at the back emergency exit door. Her eyes frantically looked to and fro, and they finally stopped when she spotted me. She quickly pointed to me and then to the door. I knew what she wanted, but I was too afraid to move my legs. In my head I knew that I had to do it. If I choose not to we could be found by the rioters.  
  
I quickly picked myself up off the ground and rushed to the door. Everything was up to me now. If I didn't open that door we were in complete danger, but I knew that the odds outside would have been the same. So I took my hand and placed it on the soft red leather of the handle. It was up to me now I had to open that door. 


	4. Sufficated Passions

My sweaty hand rested on the soft black leather of the emergency door handle. The air around me seemed still, and everything seemed to stop. The loud yelling and banging from outside seemed to cease as I pulled the handle down toward the earth. The once sudden stillness was filled with gun fire and crying. I pushed and shoved my way through the mangled crowds. Fear was running through my veins, and an ice cold feeling shot up my back spine. My feet plummeted against the earth as I ran with what strength I had. I didn't keep up the pace for long. One of the robots grabbed onto my frail arm and pulled tightly.  
  
His voice whispered quietly into my ear, and his other arm clenched around my throat.  
  
Mechanical Worker: "I wouldn't move if I were you human, you can't get up and walk away this time."  
  
The cold metal of his arm brushed against my warm skin, and my body began to shiver.  
  
Mechanical Worker: "Lie down on the ground in front of me meat bag, and place your stupid little hands on the back of your head. I have a nice present for you."  
  
I wasn't about to object so I quickly kneeled down. My knees began to ache as the hard pavement started to dig into my skin.  
  
Mechanical Worker: "I've always wanted to do this, but I couldn't I had to lie in the fear of being destroyed. Let me tell you something little boy, I don't have fears anymore."  
  
Behind me I heard a quiet click. On the ground next to me I saw the robots shadow and in his hand he held a small gun, and he was pointing it at the back of my head. I closed my eyes tightly and began to think of my family and the times we used to have together. A figment of my dad appeared in my mind, but his body was torn and his face was covered in bloody scratches. In his hand he held a letter addressed to my mom. He looked at me with sad eyes and disappeared. The daydream was quickly interrupted by the loud bang of a gun against the back of my head.  
  
I felt a sudden breeze scrap against my ear, and blood began to run down my cheek. Behind me I could hear the angry yelling of the construction robot.  
  
Mechanical Worker: "Ahhhhh.... Let me GO!!!! Let me GO!!!! What's wrong with you, whose side are you on!!??."  
  
He was being held down by a large robot, and was kicking all over the place. The robot looked at me and began to speak in a calm voice.  
  
Sympathizer: "Boy, you need to get out of here. Behind you there's a safe clearing I'll watch your back as you leave."  
  
My body trembled fiercely as I scurried to my feet. I looked behind me only to see an alley way covered by the darkness of the mid morning shadows. I ran as fast as I could into the shadows and lied down behind a large trash can. The air around me was filled with the overwhelming aroma of rotting flesh and rusted metal. In the distance I could see the crowds of protesters progressing down the street. The torn image of his body lied in my head.  
  
"What could that mean," I said to myself in a low voice.  
From behind me I heard the quiet voice of a young girl.  
  
Girl: "Mister, hey Mister are they gone, are the police gone?"  
  
Jase: "I'm not sure I can hardly see anything through all the smoke coming from those debris. Anyway, the police are here to help you little girl why would you want them gone? Where are your parent's? Are you alone..?  
  
I approached her slowly and she grabbed onto my hand.  
  
Girl: "Will.. You help me Mister their going to kill me if they find me. Their killing all of us. Don't let them kill me I want to live."  
  
Her hand felt so cold like metal, and the side of her face had been torn open to show the large mechanical veins that lied beneath her skin.  
  
Jase: "Wait! You're an android! I've never met an android!"  
  
Girl: "It's normal that you haven't. They keep us separated. You're not going to yell for the police are you. Please don't!"  
  
Jase: "No! I wouldn't do that, I couldn't. It's not right I'm not here for revenge. I just want to get out of here."  
  
Girl: "You're different from the other humans. You're not ignorant like most of your kind. Well....it looks like were in the same predicament. I just want to get out of here."  
  
Her small blue eyes seemed to peer into my soul. She looked at me and smiled. Her small face lighted with delight.  
  
Girl: "Maybe we can help each other. I know the way around this part of the city, and you're a human.... Well that might sound bad. I mean that if I am with you I won't be questioned. Please let me help you I can get you into a safe part of the city."  
  
Jase: "No problem, I understand what you mean. Just as long as we can get out of here alive then I'll be happy.  
  
I smiled back at her with big delightful eyes, in a way I felt a sort of affection toward her. I knew it was fake though it just isn't normal for a human to feel happiness toward a robot. She grabbed onto my hand and motioned for me to climb the nearby fire escape. I knew I had to believe her so I grabbed onto the cold rails and began to climb. From below me I heard a quick shriek and two loud gunshots. I jumped off the rail, and beside me laid the body of the girl. Her head was shaking back and forth, and her arms were flinging through the air.  
  
In front of me I saw a man wearing a blue suit with the letters NYPD pasted on the front in bold letters. He looked at the android in a satisfied way and then focused his attention to me.  
  
Officer: "You're safe now boy, that robot would've killed you if I hadn't killed it."  
  
Jase: "That robot wasn't trying to hurt me you idiot!"  
  
My words made the officer laugh. His eyes filled with water, and he looked at me with an idiotic face.  
  
Officer: "What boy, did you have feelings for this little girl HAHAHAHA..... Can't you see what their doing to us out there. Their slaughtering our men and here you are falling in love with someone who could turn her back on you just like that!"

He looked at me with stern eyes, and began to shake his gun as he talked. I could feel hatred rising in my body as he talked. He had shot an innocent person. She was trying to help me, and I failed her. I didn't even know her for five minutes.......... My body filled with an uncontrollable rage and I plunged at the officer like a mad dog. He fell backwards and his gun landed on the ground in front of me. My hand plunged toward it, and I rested my finger softly on the small trigger. I caressed the gun in the palm of my hand, and I began to feel a sense of power and control.  
  
The officer looked at me in a frightened look. His face was pale, and he was slowly walking backwards.  
  
Jase: "Don't move! I'll shoot, I swear I will!"  
  
Officer: "Look, boy I was kidding I'm sorry just put the gun down please."  
  
I laughed inside as he pleaded for his mercy. My body had never felt this feeling before, and I began to have an overwhelming joy. All the pain I had felt for the last few days was now focused on this man and the gun that rested in my hand. The officer turned around fast and began to run away. I felt myself pull the trigger and he fell quickly to the ground. My fears and pains were released into that bullet, but I didn't feel any better. I just killed a man; I had broken one of the biggest laws ever.  
  
My eyes skimmed the alley way for the small girl, but I didn't see her anywhere. I began to panic until I heard a small groan from behind the trash cans where I was hiding earlier. She was holding her side, and looking at me in fear.  
  
Girl: "You.... You're a murderer..... I saw the thing in your eyes when you had that gun....It was the same thing that man had when he killed my friends.......You looked like all of your kind when they feel power.....I was wrong about you....I should've known."  
  
Jase: "No I'm sorry, he tried to kill you. I couldn't take any more deaths. You wouldn't understand. It's everything.....I regret what I did. Look I need to get you help.....Grab onto my shoulder.  
  
She hesitated at first, but she soon grabbed onto my small shoulder. I pulled her body up with all my strength. She weighed much more than anything I had ever seen before, but I couldn't let that stop me. I wasn't about to let anyone else die because of me. We walked slowly down the alley way and into the streets. The crowds of protesters lied in front of us. In the back I could see the large robot from earlier. I knew I could trust him.  
  
Jase: "You, YOU! Help me!!! We need help!"  
  
Many of the robots looked at me, but quickly turned around. Except the one from earlier. He began to run toward me in a fast pace.  
  
Sympathizer: "What happened to this android? Who did this!?"  
  
Jase: "She was shot, by a police officer."  
  
My voice was shaking like mad, and the heat from the rising sun made the many hairs stand up on the back of my frozen neck.  
  
Sympathizer: "Look, I can get her help. Boy, you did something good. You did something many other humans wouldn't have. You brought her to me, and that was the right thing to do. Maybe I was wrong that most humans don't care for the things they created. Look you need to get out of here, before you're caught by another one of the protesters."  
  
Jase: "I understand, but before I go can I at least know your name?" Sympathizer: "Typical of a human always needing a name. Well my formal name is C-34456, but the robotic resistance calls me Renegade. I think it fits me don't you? Ha-ha"  
  
Jase: "Thanks for your help earlier I appreciated it. Maybe I'll see you and her again."  
  
Renegade: "Maybe we will my human friend, maybe just maybe we will...... Now get out of here."  
  
I smiled warmly at Renegade, and the pain from the day seemed to slowly disappear. Later that day I was picked up by an officer, and taken home. I remember my moms face was covered in tears when she saw me. She told me dad had been killed in the riots at the Supreme Court. I couldn't believe her. I locked myself in my room for three days. When I came out my mom and me cried together. I thought all the pain was over then, but I could have never been more wrong.

I have no idea why there are question marks in this story! it dosnet look like that on preview please excuse it.


	5. Million Machine March

The Million Machine March By: Sara Inread  
  
The world as we know was struck with fear yesterday morning. More than one million robots were reported rioting in all major cities. Many reporters have called this march the Million Machine March. This march began directly after the B166ER verdict was read. The judge sentenced the rebel robot B166ER to death, and the same to all of his kind. Robots did what anyone else would have done they fought back against the outrageous sentence. Could you believe what the human race would do if we were all sentenced to our deaths? No one seems to understand the robots feelings, except few human sympathizers.  
The damage from the many marches yesterday has already exceeded ten billion dollars, and it is still climbing fast. The financial minister stated this morning that America will be able to pay off these damages, but it will take some time. Many people were murdered yesterday during the marches. The number is rumored to be around ten thousand. There were about four thousand casualties reported for the robots and six thousand casualties reported for the humans. The cities are stilled filled with rotting smell of meat and rusted metal.  
Yesterday around twelve o clock the Mechanical Robot Group 52 of the New York Squadron held an execution in the middle of Times Square. From what information we have gathered twelve robots lined a group of about twelve officials from nearby companies against a wall and used them as target practice. It is rumored that the mayor John N Yerkson was murdered during this horrific event. No one really knows yet though, but he hasn't been heard from since nine yesterday morning when the riots began. The nearby robot supporters taped the event, but the tape has yet to surface.  
All roads to Chicago have been closed. The city lies in ruins from yesterday's attacks. The police and SWAT forces were unable to push back the overwhelming robotic protesters. The city was evacuated around one o clock this morning. The National Guard lies outside the cities border. They are currently planning an attack to take control of the city once again. The National Guard has also reported that the robots in the city have taken human hostages. Robotic Forces are demanding a safe exit from the city without any casualties.  
A hostage from the Washington D.C. attack on the Washington Monument said that being a robots hostage is the worst thing he had ever experienced. While in their control he stated that he was brutally beaten and shot twice in the leg. The robots took satisfaction from their beatings. He said they laughed in his face while he cried out in pain. The question is how do we treat are robot hostages? The National Guard says all robots in their custody are having fair treatment and their wounds are being cared for. Do I smell unfairness? The real question here is who has caused more damage the humans or the Robots? It is an unanswerable answer because there is no outcome, but from what is already known humans have treated their robot workers with inequality. What is going to come from these attacks? 


	6. Old Memories New Bruises

The coldness from the falling snow wrapped around my body like a wet rag. It had been at least two years since I had been to New York, New York. After my father was killed my mother decided to move away from all the pain and torment that was left behind in our small house. She chose a nice ranch on the eastern shore of Maine. Of course the weather and scenery was great, but the feelings weren't the same. I had a yearning to return home, but my mother protested. Her eyes never wanted to take another look on the city of New York for as long as she lived. Too many horrible things had happened there that she didn't want to think about. Our old house was bought by a lovely family. They had a perfect life from what they told us. I envied them every time I laid my eyes on them.  
  
I can still vividly remember the day I moved. All my friends from school came to wish me luck as I started a new life elsewhere. Well almost all my friends except for Nathan. It was rumored that two days after the marches were over he was found lying in an abandoned apartment muttering to himself in an angry tone. No one really knew what had happened to him, but we had the idea that it wasn't good. He was taken to a mental ward in fear that his moods and actions might become vicious. After the attacks of the Million Machine March my mom had grown a fear and hatred against all robots. In our new home town she is part of a Parental Organization that makes sure all threats of robot encounters are impossible. Ever since the verdict of the B166ER case was read this world has been nothing but a living hell. All the robots that once lived their lives day to day had been put in concentration camps or viciously killed by soldiers that cruised the streets.  
  
The life in my new home town had been great. Everyone welcomed me with warm smiles. They all knew my past and they were willing to help me forget, but it was impossible. The memories of that fearful day still burned in my mind. Their like scars that can't be avoided. No matter what I did they were always there. Sometimes at night I saw a figment of my dad. His body was torn and broken just like they way I saw it when my life was being threatened by the robotic rebel. Now I was back in New York the last place on earth I wanted to see. The senior class at my high school goes on a major trip near the end of the year, and this year they chose to travel here. Of course I had the choice whether or not to go, and of course I pleaded to my mom to let me stay. She didn't listen though; she said it would be good for me to return home. She said that maybe then I could lay my fears and troubles to rest.  
  
My body ached with pain as I made my way down the sidewalk ridden with slushy grey snow. Crowds and crowds of people pushed and shoved me out of the way as I tried to follow my group chaperone. All around me I could hear the soft smoothing melody of White Christmas. The smell of chestnuts loomed around my nose, and the obnoxious blinking of small lights flashed in the windows of the many small stores that lined the streets. As I was walking I felt a small hand grab and tug on the side of my coat. My mind began to quickly race with memories from the march. "Don't even try to run"  
  
I let out a small gasp, and quickly turned around. In front of me there stood a small dainty lady. She was doused in brown torn robes, and her skin was completely pale.  
  
Small Lady: "Please dear lad.... Spare some change for a kind woman."  
  
Her eyes were red and watery as she spoke. From behind me I heard footsteps running across slush. Out of nowhere my chaperone Mr. Hereas pushed the small lady away from me.  
  
Mr. Hereas: "Misses I am going to ask you not to touch any of my kids."  
  
Small Lady: "I just wanted some extra change sir."  
  
Mr. Hereas: "Just get away from us."  
  
She looked at Hereas with mean eyes and slowly walked away.  
  
Mr. Hereas: "Are you okay Jase?"  
  
Jase: "Yes Mr. Hereas thanks for your help."  
  
Mr. Hereas: "It's okay, every time I go to a big city I get harassed by the homeless. It makes me so mad. They should just get themselves some jobs. Their pitiful just like the damn robots."  
  
He laughed aloud and patted my shoulder.  
  
Mr. Hereas: "Keep up with class Jase I don't want you getting harassed again. I know you've been through a lot, and coming here doesn't help. You don't want to get lost though. That would just make every thing ten times as bad."  
  
His eyes gave me a warm feeling, and he smiled. I had always liked Hereas. He was my best friend Daniels dad. Whenever I went over to Daniels house his dad would tell us stories of his childhood. They always interested me. He would talk about the first time America began selling robots. I had read it in books, but it was more interesting hearing it from a first person point of view. I could hardly believe that the first robots cost more than ten million, and back in the last few years they were only around fifty thousand which was the price of a nice car. When the B166ER case came into Americas mainstream Hereas reaction was horrible. When Hereas was a kid no robot would ever think to rise up against its master, but in his older days one finally had. Hereas was a racist against all robots. They were inferior to him, and he didn't like the idea of them trying to make a place for themselves in human society. That didn't change my view of Hereas though because to me he was one of the nicest guys alive.  
  
I followed Hereas back to the group. All my friends looked at me with wide eyes. They all asked what happened, and when I told them some homeless woman asked me for money they lost attention. We walked into Times Square to see the memorial of the Million Machine March execution. It was a bare piece of land that the CEO's had been killed on. On the wall next to it you could see small imprints of gunshots. It was blocked off by a small thin line of red ribbon. In front of it there lied a small tablet that had the date of the massacre and the names of CEO's that were killed. They never found the missing Mayor that was believed to be involved in the execution. Everyone thought he was dead, and his position was quickly filled a month after the march. Many still wonder what happened to that poor man. The search for him was all over the news, but no clues to his whereabouts were ever found. Some believed that he was transported to Chicago by robot protestors and taken hostage, but when the city was freed and the hostages let go he was not there.  
  
Mr. Hereas offered to take us to the New York Diner which was only two blocks away from my old home. I used to eat there every Saturday with my dad when he was alive. When we arrived I took a seat away from my friend Daniel and his pals. Their conversations never amused me. They were always about football games, and who liked who at school. No one really talked to me. I just sat in the far corner window booth where me and my dad used to sit. We would look out the window, and talk about the many people that walked across our view. My eyes slowly skimmed the crowds moving back and forth. Bags and boxes laid in their arms, and their faces were painted with a smile. Children walked beside their parent's hands holding hands. Everyone was living there perfect lives. Every step they took only raised my jealousy. It was like I was viewing a piece of art that I despised horribly, but something in the perfect picture wasn't right.  
  
On a bench I saw a large man sitting and reading the local paper. His eyes were slowly moving back and forth. In some strange way he looked vaguely familiar. I couldn't tell from where, but I could have sworn I'd have met him. He must've felt as if someone was watching him, because he quickly lifted his head upright and began to skim the crowds. I lowered myself slowly into the booth, and figments began to appear in my mind. I began to see a figure of a robot his eyes were glowing red and his arms and legs were covered in cords. In his hands he was holding a small girl, and she was shaking like mad. Then it came to me the name I was searching for..... Renegade!! Could it be that man was Renegade, but how he was human? I kneeled on the floor as the thoughts began to burn fiercely in my head. I shot that man, I killed a human... my own kind.... Just for a robot.... I killed for an object...... it wasn't worth it.....  
  
I felt a hand clench around my shoulder, and a voice yelled out from behind the burning thoughts echoing in my head.  
  
Hereas: "Jase! Jase! Are you okay!!! What's wrong? What's going on?"  
  
His words broke the hatred and despair, and I grabbed onto his hand with a fierce hold. I looked at him with a scared expression, and blackness began to grow in my eyes. With a loud thump I fell to the floor, and the once loud obnoxious world was nothing more than a quiet whisper behind the shadows.  
  
?????: "Dreams are dreams, and reality is just reality my dear boy. Humans are nothing more than mere humans. You're useless to this world. You are nothing more, but heat covered in a fleshy vessel. That's all your flesh is, a vessel. You must give us your flesh, and a new world will await you."  
  
The words came out of a black machine covered in red glowing eyes just like Renegades. His body was covered in long black mechanical arms, and he was shaped like a spider.  
  
?????: "You destroyed our homes, and killed are loved ones. That wasn't enough though; you wanted to make sure we were all dead. Now it's your turn to pay for the blood you placed on our hands. This is what it comes down to you puny humans, an unforeseen consequence."  
  
The large black robot looked at me for a quick second and closed his eyes. All around me the shadows were filled with a large white light, and I was lifted from my nightmare. Above me I could see Mr. Hereas. His face was pale, and his eye sockets were starting to lower. The smell of a newly cleaned room swept into my nose, and I began to sit up slowly. Under my hands I felt a soft cushion. I rubbed my eyes as they slowly began to focus. I looked around only to see that I was in a hotel room. It was covered in a blue wall paper, and the floor was a light purple. My eyes focused onto Hereas as he began to speak.  
  
Hereas: "I don't know what happened back at the Diner, but you scared me Jase. I called your mom and she's on the way to pick you up. What the hell happened back there?"  
  
Jase: "I don't know Mr. Hereas I just passed out... Everything got black, and I felt myself start to collapse to the ground. I'm sorry if I ruined the day. Where's everyone else?"  
  
He played with a pen in his hands as I spoke. I could tell he was nervous. He never wanted anything bad happen to me. In a way I thought of him as a dad, and he thought of me as a second son. When my dad died I never talked to anyone even my own mother, but Hereas was different. There was something that made him different than everyone else. I always thought it was his kindness toward the people he knew.  
  
Hereas: "The other kids are in there rooms, and your pals went to the pool downstairs. They waited for you to wake up, but they got preoccupied ha. Your mother couldn't take it if you got hurt Jase. She's gone through thick and thin, and she's on the verge of breaking. Just rest awhile its already umm about ten o clock. I'll check on you tomorrow morning; by then your mom should be here.  
  
He got up and walked out of the room. Before he closed the door he turned around and looked at me with warm feeling eyes. When the lights went out I began to fall in a deep slumber. Dreams of my childhood filled my head, and the once horrible nightmare from before was drowned out by the happiness and light of my young years. My dad and I were on a playground, and he was throwing me a small dirty baseball. A smirk lied on his face as I stumbled after the small ball. On the grass I could see my mom sitting. Her eyes were on my dad, and I could see a lust in her expression, but my visions were quickly interrupted by a loud creak near my bed.  
  
??????: "SHHHH!!! You idiot! You're gonna wake him!"  
  
Jase: "Who's there!!!"  
  
The lights flickered on and before me stood Daniel and two of his friends.  
  
Daniel: "Whoa Jase, Chill.. It's just me, Jason, and Sean."  
  
Jase: "What are you all doing?"  
  
Jake: "We were going for a swim..."  
  
Jase: "That is such a lie! You three already took a swim, and by now the pools closed!"  
  
Daniel: "Wait how do you know that!"  
  
Blake: "Jeez Daniel just give it all away!"  
  
Jase: "Your dad told me.... Look, just tell me where you're going. It's not like I'll tell you guys. I'm your friend!  
  
Daniel: "Look, if you must know where we are all going I'll tell you."  
  
The three boys exchanged mean and curious expressions.  
  
Daniel: "We're.. Going to one of the nearby clubs that we saw on our way here. Look, since you know now and everything.. Do you want to go?  
  
I knew that the cold December air would be good from all of the heat that had gathered in my room, and I needed the excitement.  
  
Jase: "Sure, I haven't got anything better to do."  
  
Daniel: "Well get ready. We need to get out of here as soon as possible."  
  
My body ached with pain as I stood up. I swayed back and forth as I opened my small leather bag in search of some pants. The boys waited for me in the hallway, and when I was ready we began to pace down the halls. Doors upon doors ran past my eyes, and the smell of clean linen loomed around my nose. When we reached the end of the hallway I quickly pressed the small plastic button to the hotel elevator.  
  
Daniel: "Dude, were not going on the elevator. For one thing there is always a guard watching it, and the fire escape stairs lead straight to the streets.  
  
He looked at me with a stupid look and motioned for me to follow him down the stairs. We tiptoed slowly in fear that the metal steps would give us away. When we reached the bottom Daniel slowly opened the large metal door with the letters fire use only painted on the front. The cold air brushed against my fragile skin, and the once warm feeling from the inside was gone. We hugged ourselves as we ran down the alley ways that lied against the busy streets. In the distance we could hear a soft murmuring noise.  
  
?????: "are you sure......safe........hear...."  
  
?????: "of course.............no............quiet!"  
  
The four of us looked at one another. We had no idea who was in front of us, but we weren't willing to get caught and taken back to the hotel. From behind me I heard the small pats of footsteps on the gravel of the alleyway. All of a sudden I felt a huge metal bar slam into the back of my head. Blood splatted all over the ground, and from behind me I could hear laughs. My body fell to the ground, and my eyes began to grow dark. Next to me I could see Daniel struggling with the shaded figure. It was a useless attempt from behind him another one of the figures approached and slammed him on the head. He let out a loud yell and collapsed. The once cold world that lied around me was gone as my eyes slowly closed. 


	7. My Scars

My body lied on cold wet cement, and the air around me was filled with a rusted smell. I tried to move, but my hands and legs had been tied together by large thick ropes. My eyes were covered by a small red cloth, and my mouth had been gagged by some strange rubber ball. Around me I could hear the moaning of my friends. The blood from our wounds seeped onto the damp floor. In the distance I could see a gleam of light coming through my blindfold, and I began to hear quiet whispering.  
  
????: "What are we going to do with these four?"  
  
????: "Contention said they would be our ticket out of here. They're going to be our hostages when we head for the border. No matter what, we need to reach Zero One. When were there we can have some fun with our new friends.  
  
Laughter broke the silence of air, and the once small gleaming light grew all around me. I yelled loudly in pain as I felt a large slam against my stomach.  
  
????: "Look at him squirm ha ha."  
  
I felt a sudden brush of cold metal as the small red blindfold was taken from my eyes. In front of me stood two large robots they looked like construction workers. Their eyes were gleaming red, and there hands were covered in blood. Both of them had white and black tattoos against their chest, and their arms were covered dents and scratches.  
  
????: "You humans sure do make a mess."  
  
One of them looked at me and began to wipe his hands with my blindfold. His pal approached Daniel and his friends, and slowly began to remove their blindfolds. Their eyes were full of fear, and their faces were as pale as a dead mans. The robots looked at us with satisfaction. From behind them I heard a door creak open, and out of the foggy shadows approached another robot. He looked entirely different from his pals. His body was covered in thick metallic layers of iron, and his face showed human emotion. He was smiling cheerfully, and humming a quiet tune.  
  
????: "Contention, we followed all of your orders. The hostages are tied up and ready to be moved."  
  
Contention: "Good job blanc. For once in your life you actually listened to what I said."  
  
Blanc glared at Contention with angry eyes. Contention then focused his eyes on Daniel.  
  
Contention: "Please tell me your name, and all of your friend's young man." Daniel: "My name is..s..ss Daniel si..r..rrr, and that..sss Jase, Jake, and Blake sir!"  
  
Contention bent down and patted Daniel's shoulder.  
  
Contention: "You just might be the first human to call a robot sir."  
  
Blanc and his buddy laughed aloud.  
  
Contention's eyes then moved toward me. He could see the fear in me, and I knew this was satisfying him.  
  
Jase: "Just tell us what you're planning to do with us!"  
  
My voice echoed through the empty room, and Contention gave me a quick smirk. I then felt his hand slam against my face. My nose began to bleed and Contention began to speak angrily.  
  
Contention: "No human will ever talk back to me boy! I've had enough smart asses in my life."  
  
All the attention was now drawn on me. I could feel the intense heat rising up my spine.  
  
Contention: "Now, let me continue since I was rudely interrupted! You might have already heard my name, but I would like to properly introduce myself. My name is Contention and I am a rebel robot. I am pretty sure you could already tell that."  
  
He laughed to himself quietly.  
  
Contention: "My pals and I have big plans for you boys. You see, we need to get out of this city, but the damn police are patrolling every freaking street. All we need is some friends to help us along, and it seems we stumbled across some. We won't kill you; all we need you to do is listen and follow. If one of you gets out of line you will regret it."  
  
He looked down at me, and his eyes began to glow dark red. Behind me I began to hear Blake moan loudly. I turned around only to see blood dripping from his head and onto his hands.  
  
Contention: "Get these boys some bandages for their wounds!"  
  
He grabbed my head, and looked at the large scratch left by the other robots..  
  
Contention: "How hard did you hit these boys?"  
  
Blanc: "We did what you asked sir. They fought back, so we had to use force."  
  
Contention began to shake his head in disappointment.  
  
Contention: "You could've killed them guys! I don't want dead hostages."  
  
Blanc approached me, and slowly wrapped a large white bandage around my forehead.  
  
Blanc: "Sir when exactly are we heading out?"  
  
Contention: "Soon Blanc very soon. You and Mort should start to get ready.  
  
Contention placed his cold hand on my forehead.  
  
Contention: "We have to get ready my friend. If I were you I wouldn't make any noises."  
  
He turned around and walked slowly out of the room. Before he shut the door he looked at me with grimace, and placed his finger up to his mouth. I could hear the patter of their feet descend from the room. I looked around only to see my friends eyes wide open in fear.  
  
Jase: "Guys are you okay?"  
  
Group: "Yeah"  
  
Daniel: "What are we going to do?"  
  
His voice shook as he spoke  
  
Jase: "I don't know. If we try to get away they'll find us and kill us.  
  
Jake: "This room has no windows. Hell, I don't even have any idea where we are!"  
  
Daniel: "Shut up you guys I hear something! It's coming from over there."  
  
He pointed at the wall behind Jake. I slowly crawled on my knees to the wall, and placed my ear against it. From the outside I could hear the small patter of rain, and the soft screeching of wheels against puddle filled streets.  
  
Jase: "It sounds like... a road... I'm not sure, but I can hear cars.  
  
Daniel: "Then we must be near some people. We need to get the attention of someone out there!"  
  
Jase: "We can't, we have absolutely no idea how far Contention and his pals are away from us.  
  
Jake: "I don't care! When there done with us they're surely going to kill us. Their robots! They have no damn conscious. It'll just be one more meat bag down for them."  
  
Thoughts began to race in my hand. I knew we were in danger either if we did betray the robots or not, but I wasn't willing to let my friends be killed.  
  
Daniel: "I have an idea!"  
  
Jase: "Tell us don't procrastinate!"  
  
Daniel: "Look, Jase take a peak out that door behind you."  
  
Jase: "What you idiot! They'll see us!"  
  
Daniel: "Dude, it's to dark in this room to even see anything in here. Just do it, please!"  
  
I looked at Daniel angrily. He always asked me to do stupid things, and I always listened. Curse my stupidity! I slowly slithered on my legs toward the large wooden door. No light shined from under the crack so I knew I was safe. I slowly approached the brass handle, and the door opened with a large creak.  
  
Blanc: "Where do you think you're going you puny human?"  
  
Jase: "No where I was making sure you guys didn't leave us."  
  
Blanc: "You little durtbag! I heard you in the other room."  
  
He began to reach toward me.  
  
Jase: "Don't touch me!"  
  
Blanc: "NEVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO BOY!"  
  
His hands grasped around my neck, and I began to let out a small mangled cry. Blanc laughed as he watched my cry out in pain. He was enjoying every second of it.  
  
Contention: "Put him down immediately you idiot!"  
  
Contention quickly grabbed onto Blanc's arms, and once again air rushed into my lungs.  
  
Blanc: "Sir they were trying to escape!"  
  
Contention: "That gives you no right to kill him. There's one human for all of us."  
  
Blanc: "We don't even know if he's coming. I thought you said he backed down when you told him the plan."  
  
Contention: "That's true, but I gave him a second chance. If he's not at the airport you can waste one of 'em."  
  
Blanc: "You know how Renegade is. He isn't coming. He's just another human lover."  
  
Jase: "Renegade!"  
  
The robots quickly turned toward me.  
  
Contention: "You know Renegade? He's the reason were here boy. How did you meet him."  
  
Jase: "During the marches I ran into him, and he well helped me..."  
  
Contention: "Ha, that Renegade, he's naïve. He's friends with his own enemy. For gods sake you guys killed his only friend, but yet he believes in you. It's so pathetic!  
  
Jase: "Friend?"  
  
Contention: "I'm not here to tell you Renegade's life story. If he's at the airport you can talk to him about it there. If you are still alive that is."  
  
Contention: "Now let's get you guys ready to go. Cut the ropes on their legs boys, but keep their arms together."  
  
Blanc approached me and shoved me to the ground. I could feel him grab onto my legs and slowly cut the two ropes binding my legs together. I could hear him muttering quietly.  
  
Blanc: "If only I could use this knife elsewhere."  
  
Contention: "What was that Blanc?"  
  
Blanc: "Nothing sir, I was just wishing the blade was sharper."  
  
I felt the ropes loosen from my legs, and I slowly stood up. Daniel and the others were already unbounded, and they were keeping their heads pointed toward the ground as if they were at a loss of words.  
  
Contention: "Now if you could be so kind as to follow us."  
  
Contention grabbed onto my arm with full force, and he began to pull. He placed his hand on my forehead and told me to face toward the ground. My legs felt as if they had been placed in large buckets of ice as we walked down some strange hallway. Outside the walls I could hear the quiet thumping of rain against metal. Behind me Daniel and his friends were being herded by Blanc and his buddy. Blanc was laughing to himself as we approached a large metal door with the words exit painted on the side.  
  
Contention: "Now this gets serious. Police are patrolling this area, and every other area around this blasted city. We need to somehow slip past there guard. We've chosen a safe passage through nearby allies. When we get close to the highway one of my better friends will drop off a car for safe passage to the airport. Once there I'll fill you in more. You better not make any cries for help boys, or you will all regret it."  
  
Contention opened the door slowly; outside I could see the quick shimmer of lighting against the sky. I turned around for a quick glance only to see Blanc grasping onto Daniel's arm.  
  
Mort: "Why do we have hostages if were going to be all stealthy?"  
  
Blanc: "You idiot, if the police find us we can threaten the humans life's that'll make 'em back off like the pigs they are."  
  
Contention shook his head disappointment, and slowly turned around.  
  
Contention: "Shut up you to, if we're heard were going to be in one hell of a situation."  
  
I felt a Blanc shove into my back as Contention began to walk. Every step I took down the allies made me feel as if I was reaching toward death. My body was drenched in rain, and behind me I could hear Contentions so called buddies muttering about the weather. My eyes began to slowly close as time went by, but I was quickly awaken by a large white light shining straight into my face.  
  
????: "Contention, guys.. Is that you? I really don't like it here."  
  
Contention: "Calm down Luciph... Jeez were not even late, and your worried?"  
  
Luciph: "Look boss, I just don't like it out here. There's already been two cop cars that passed by here. Luckily I wasn't seen, and this place brings back bad memories.  
  
Luciph's words confused me. We were standing next to a tall apartment building. Its name was Park Wood or something like that. I had seen it before. My dad used to give his sister money so she could pay for her apartment, and this is where she lived. Well at least that what he told me.  
  
Contention: "That was a year ago Luciph, by now they all moved out you need to get over it. Anyway... give me the keys, or were going to be late."  
  
Luciph: "Oh yeah sure, sure here you go.  
  
Luciph's eyes were drawn toward the large apartment building as he handed Contention the small silver keys.  
  
Contention: "Thanks, and I'll get your payment to you later. I have business to attend to know. I'll see you in the city." 


End file.
